warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackstar/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} |death=Drowned |age=Unknown |kit=Blackkit |apprentice=Blackpaw |warrior=Blackfoot |deputy=Blackfoot |rogue=Blackfoot |leader=Blackstar, Blackfoot |starclan resident=Blackstar |mother=Hollyflower |brother=Flintfang |sister=Fernshade |mentor=Unknown |apps=Tallpoppy, Dawncloud |position1=Leader |precededby1=Tigerstar |succeededby1=Rowanstar |position2=Deputy |precededby2=Brokentail |succeededby2=Cinderfur |position3=Deputy |precededby3=Cinderfur |succeededby3=Russetfur |livebooks = ''The Prophecies Begin, The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''River of Fire, The Raging Storm }} Blackstar is a white tom with jet-black paws. Blackstar was a ShadowClan leader in the forest and lake territories. He was born to Hollyflower as Blackkit along with his littermates, Flintfang and Fernshade, and became an apprentice as Blackpaw. As a young warrior, Blackfoot became Brokenstar's deputy; however, he was exiled along with his treacherous leader, becoming a rogue until Tigerstar seized control of ShadowClan. Blackfoot returned to his status as deputy, and after Tigerstar's sudden death, took over leadership of ShadowClan. Blackstar led his Clan through the Great Journey, but a rogue named Sol influenced the ShadowClan leader to abandon StarClan until StarClan themselves appeared to restore his faith. During the the Great Storm, Blackstar lost his final life, passing his leadership onto Rowanclaw. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Blackfoot is the ShadowClan deputy under Brokenstar. He participates in a raid on ThunderClan, killing an elder, Rosetail, while trying to steal kits from the nursery. However, he is driven off by Yellowfang, ShadowClan's former medicine cat. He, Brokenstar, and several other cats are exiled from ShadowClan, but after Brokenstar's death, Blackfoot becomes one of Tigerclaw's rogue recruits. The ThunderClan deputy seeks help to kill Bluestar, and Blackfoot participates in another attack on the ThunderClan camp. :When Tigerstar becomes leader of ShadowClan, Blackfoot becomes his deputy. After Darkstripe fails to kill Stonefur, the RiverClan deputy, Tigerstar orders Blackfoot to finish the job. Blackfoot reluctantly agrees to unite ShadowClan with the other Clans to fight BloodClan after Tigerstar's death, and after the battle, Blackfoot plans to travel to the Moonstone to receive his new name and nine lives. The New Prophecy :When Twolegs destroy the forest territories, Blackstar initially denies any problem, but intends to bring his Clan to live in BloodClan's old territory. WindClan and ThunderClan rescue ShadowClan when Twolegs destroy their camp, and Blackstar finally agrees to follow the other Clans. After the Great Journey, his Clan settles in a pine forest, but are continuously threatened by vicious kittypets named Jacques and Susan. Power of Three :Blackstar's confidence that the Clans were meant to be at the lake and his overall faith in StarClan diminishes as the moons progress. He and his Clan participate in the battle of the eclipse, and a mysterious loner named Sol correctly predicts the disappearance of the sun. Blackstar is inclined to listen to the tom, who feeds into Blackstar's doubts, convincing the leader to abandon StarClan. He reverts to his former name, Blackfoot, and refuses to bring his Clan to Gatherings. Raggedstar and Runningnose, along with the help of Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Jaypaw, Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw and Flamepaw, appear to Blackstar, reigniting his belief in their warrior ancestors, and he reclaims his title as Blackstar. Omen of the Stars :During a drought, Blackstar agrees to send Toadfoot and Tigerheart as representatives from ShadowClan to go on a journey to find where the water has gone. He and Firestar clash when Firestar demands ThunderClan be given back territory they had granted ShadowClan years ago. When Blackstar refuses, ShadowClan and ThunderClan fight the battle of the border, during which his deputy, Russetfur, is killed. He appoints Rowanclaw as his new deputy, and confides in Littlecloud and Flametail when he has terrible dreams. During the battle against the Dark Forest, Blackstar loses a life, but recovers to kill Redwillow, a ShadowClan warrior who sided with the Dark Forest. Super Editions :In 'Yellowfang's Secret, he is born to Hollyflower alongside Flintpaw and Fernpaw. He is an eager apprentice, and very close with his siblings. He gains his warrior name, Blackfoot, and participates in a battle against rats in the Carrionplace. After Raggedstar is killed, Brokenstar names Blackfoot his deputy and promises Dawnkit to him as an apprentice, who is less than three moons old. When Yellowfang is exiled from ShadowClan after being accused of killing Mintkit and Marigoldkit, Blackfoot offers to escort her from the territory. :In ''Bramblestar's Storm, Blackstar has become too frail to keep his Clan together after the battle with the Dark Forest. He begins each Gathering by reciting the names of those who had died in the battle, though the other Clans insist they should move on. Rowanclaw slowly takes over his leadership duties, and during the the Great Storm, Blackstar loses his final life in a flood. ''Novellas :In '''Tigerclaw's Fury, Tigerclaw tracks down Blackfoot and the other rogues who fled the battle against ThunderClan and leads them into the outskirts of ShadowClan territory. When Blackfoot and Tangleburr vanish from their camp, Tigerclaw finds they have been checking up on their old Clanmates, who are sick with Carrionplace disease. With Tigerclaw's permission, Blackfoot helps his former Clanmates hunt. When Tigerclaw fights a whole ThunderClan patrol by himself, Blackfoot arrives with ShadowClan backup. After Nightstar dies and Runningnose announces Tigerclaw as the new leader, Tigerclaw decides to name Blackfoot his deputy. Detailed description :Blackstar is a tall, huge white tom with jet-black paws, one of which has six toes.Revealed in the ''Warriors'' App He has a sleek pelt and a broad chest. Character pixels Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Blackstar has killed: *Rosetail *Stonefur (Alongside Darkstripe) *Redwillow Ceremonies Leader info }} Quotes |''See more}} External links * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages